The Mistery Powers
by Eien no yujin
Summary: 'Nuestras amigas del Raimon se sienten extrañas ,sus amigos creen que les ocurren algo ,pero lo que no saben es que estas descubriran sobre poderes asombrosos que pueden ser tantos buenos como peligrosos, una nueva aventura les esperará a nuestras amigas de Raimon. -no se aceptan Oc's-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí Eien No Yujin (antes Melire2) con un nuevo fic~espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribir , aquí solo esta el prólogo y los datos al final ;3 Que disfruteis del prólogo.**

**.-Prólogo-.**

La mañana aparecía en lo alto de la ciudad Inazuma como siempre lo hacía. Los pájaros cantaban. Todos los habitantes se levantaban para iniciar su jornada de trabajo como cada día. Los adolescentes y alumnos de Secundaria y de escuela, se levantaban como cada mañana, bueno... no casi todos. Una chica de cabellos verdes claros largos y lisos, ojos de un azul metalizado y tez norenita, dormía con todas las sábanas tiradas en el suelo. No escuchó el despertador por eso seguía durmiendo. Además, no se sabia porque habia puesto el despertador si tenía la alarma en el móvil. Ella poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos porque escuchó un ruido extraño en la ventana. La peli-verde se levantó de su cama y fue a ver de donde provenía el ruido.

-¿Pero como te has quedado ahí pequeñito?- preguntó al pájaro, pero este no le iba a contestar porque los pájaros no hablaban.- Te sacaré de ahí...- dijo mientras tocaba al pájaro, pero justo cuando lo tocó, este comenzó a chorrear sangre y murió. La chica abrió los ojos sin poder creerse lo que había echo, había matado al pájaro, y solo con tocarlo. Se asustó, cogió su móvil e intento llamar.-¡Cintia!- exclamó.-¡No se lo que esta pasando!

-Lidia... calmaté...- decía la otra por la otra línea.- ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Verás...- comenzó a explicarle.- Fui a coger a un pájaro que se había quedado atrapado... y... cuando lo toque... comenzó a sangrar y murió...

-Eso es extraño...- dijo la otra.- Creo que se lo que te pasa... dile a tu padre que hoy no vas a la Secundaria... voy a ir a tu casa.- dijo.- Ahora voy, hasta ahora.- colgó.

La de mechas rubias se quedó sin habla. Con lo que le habia pasado... ya no sabía si eso era bueno o malo...pero... pronto... lo descubriría.

**.-Fin Del Prólogo-.**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**¿Creeis que el pajarito debía morir?**

**¿Como reaccionara Lidia cuando Cintia le cuente lo que pasa?**

**Aquí os dejo los datos para el fic (ejemplo, mi oc):**

**Nombre completo: Gouenji-Hoshimiya Lidia Maya**

**Edad ( 13, 14 o 15): 13**

**Apariencia: cabellos verdes con mechas rubias, ojos azul metalizado, tez morena.**

**Personalidad: su comportamiento es como el de una niña pequeña.**

**Técnicas ( de jugador): ****Alas Blancas (Tiro): le salen alas de la espalda que brillan con mucha fuerza. Ella se envuelve con las alas, solo se le ven las alas y, el balón no se ve. Al abrir las alas el balón brilla con mucha fuerza y le da una patada a este.**

**Music Rondo (Tiro) (Con Tsurugi): los dos le dan una patada al balón, este se envuelve en un circulo rojo con notas musicales.**

**Alas Dobles (Tiro): a Lidia le salen alas de ángel y a Cintia alas de demonio. El balón se vuelve negro pero con un aura blanca.**

**Pareja (no valen ni Shindou ni Tsurugi) (Reservado Yuuichi): Tsurugi Kyousuke.**

**Poder especial (no vale el poder de controlar el fuego) (Reservado el de controlar la luz): ella tiene el poder de que si toca a alguien, la puede herir o matar. Cuando sus ojos se tornan blancos, puede destruir cosas sin tocarlas y cuando las toca muy fuerte. La consideran un Anticristo por eso.**

**Esos son los datos :33~ espero que os haya gustado~ Las parejas si me las teneis que decir en el review... los datos ;3 por MP, sayonara!**

**Eien No Yujin camio y corto. (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo cap del fic! Gracias por vuestros reviews~ y voy a poner ahora mismo de quien es cada chico de IEGo ;3**

**Tsurugi &Lidia**

**Shindou & Cintia**

**Yuuichi & Mía**

**Tenma & Akari**

**Namikawa & Rin**

**Kariya & Umiko**

**Taiyou & Kumiko**

**Hayato & Miegumi**

**Ibuki & Mizuki**

**Kishibe & Etsuko (era Kishibe? owo)**

**Miyabino &Michiru**

**Kirino & Aliya**

**Yukimura & Isabella**

**Saru & Diana**

**Miyabino & Michiru**

**Hakuryuu & Rin**

**Esas son las parejas~ :3 espero que os guste este capítulo~**

**.-Capítulo 1: ¿¡Como, tengo poderes!?**

Después de que Lidia llamara a su amiga Cintia por el móvil, fue a decirle a su padre que se encontraba mal. Pero tuvo suerte de que su padre no estaba esa mañana en casa, se había marchado muy temprano.

-¿A donde habrá ido papá?- se preguntó a si misma pensativa. Justo en ese momento recordó.

_Flashback_

_-Lidia... mañana por la mañana me voy de viaje de negocios, con Kidou, en dos semanas volveré- explicó su padre._

_-¿¡En dos semanas!?- gritó la otra.- Pero eso es mucho..._

_-Lo se pequeña..- Gouenji le tocó la cabeza y comenzó a desordenarle el cabello.- Pero no te preocupes..._

_-¡Si me tengo que preocupar!- exclamó la peli-verde.-¡No puedo pasar tanto tiempo sola!_

_Gouenji bajó la mirada y abrazó a su hija.- Estarás bien... no te pasará nada... - su hija lo abrazó también, pero... si su padre decía eso, significaba que algo raro iba a pasar.- Hasta que vuelva, pequeña... como mañana ya no me vas a ver..._

_-Adiós papá.- dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación._

_Fin Flashback_

La chica suspiró, tenía que esperar a Cintia, pero, no sabía si la podía tocar o no.

-¡Lidia!- gritaron desde fuera. Ella se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y vio a una chica de cabellos rubios, mechas verdes y rosas, ojos azulados con unas puntitas debajo y tez clara, esa sería Cintia, y a su lado dos chicas, una chica de cabellos negros, lisos hasta la cintura, ojos rojos como la sangre con un hermoso y singular brillo y tez clara y la otra de cabellos blancos largos, ojos azules y de tez clara.-¡Siento la tardanza!- la peli-verde bajó a abrir la puerta.

-Cintia, no sé que me pasa-dijo Lidia cuando abrió la puerta un poco asustada.

-Ven con nosotras, mira, ellas son Isabella y Kumiko- mencionó señalando a la peli-blanca y a la ojiroja- pero ponte unos guantes, por precaución.- la peli-verde se fijo en que las demás tenían guantes, cogió unos, se los puso y salió con las demás.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Lidia.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con las demás, y te explicaremos lo que pasa-explicó Kumiko.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Cintia, ya que como tenían entrenamiento los del Raimon y el Shinsei Inazuma Japan Tsurugi no estaba. Entraron, fueron al salón de la casa y se encontraron con 10 chicas más.

-Antes de empezar te voy a presentar a las demás-dijo Kumiko- ellas son Mía, Aliya, Michiru, Etsuko, Akari, Umiko, Rin, Diana y mis hermanas Mizuki y Miegumi-mencionó señalando a la primera, una chica de 15 años de cabellos negros azabache recogidos en dos trenzas, ojos azules rey y tez normal. La segunda tenía el pelo rizado y rubio y ojos verdes, y 14 años. La tercera, cabellos color celeste hasta medio muslo cogidos en una coleta alta, piel blanquita parecida a porcelana, y ojos azules oscuros y de 13 años. La cuarta, tez clara, cabello grisáceo ondulado hasta la cintura con puntas color celeste, ojos púrpura y 14 años. La quinta, cabello corto rubio(como Rin Kagamine), ojos bicolor (morado y verde), tez rosacea de 13 años. La sexta, cabellos largos castaños rojizos, ojos color azul rey, tez blanca y de 14 años. La séptima, cabello negro y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, flequillo hasta las cejas, ojos grises, tez blanca,de 13 años. La octava, tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro hasta la espalda,de 14 años y por último las hermanas de Kumiko. La primera es de 14 años, de cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros, ojos azules como el mar y tez un poco morena. La segunda de las hermanas tenía 13 años,de cabello morado hasta debajo de la cintura ondulado, ojos grises claros, y tez pálida.-Chicas, ella es Lidia, y es una como nosotras, tiene el poder de matar con solo tocar, esta mañana intentó ayudar a un pájaro y al tocarlo murió-dijo ahora a las antes mencionadas.

-¿Una como vosotras?-preguntó la peli-verde confundida.

-Verás, tú, al igual que nosotras, tienes un poder que puede ser tanto beneficioso como perjudicial para las personas que no poseen esa habilidad. Por ejemplo, yo puedo lanzar rayos y teletransportarme; Mía puede controlar la luz; Isabella, controlar el hielo y tambien los rayos; Aliya, escuchar los pensamientos de la gente y curar heridas; Michiru, hacer crecer las plantas y entender a los animales; Etsuko, controlar el viento; Akari, controla las chispas; Mizuki, parar el tiempo; Miegumi, controlar el agua; Umiko maneja la magia oscura; Rin habla por telepatía y Diana puede controlar cualquier cosa con la mente-volvió a explicar la oji-roja.

Lidia empezó a pensar.-¡¿Cómo voy a hacer una vida normal si al tocar a alguien muere?!-gritó alarmada.

-No te preocupes Lidia-chan, Kidou-sama y Goenji-sama han ido a investigar para devolvernos a la normalidad-dijo Mía con una sonrisa de madre poniéndole una mano en el hombro, que de algún modo, la tranquilizó.

-Mía-sempai, Kumiko-sempai, ¿y si nuestros padres nos preguntan por qué llevamos guantes?-preguntó Rin.

-Fácil, decidle que es la moda y que todas las chicas lo llevan-mencionó Kumiko y a todas les pareció buena idea.

-Mía-sempai, ¿has dicho que Goenji-sama ha ido a investigar para devolvernos a la normalidad?-preguntó Lidia esta vez.

-Si, eso he dicho, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-contestó Mía.

-Goenji-sama es el padre de Lidia-dijo Cintia a las demás chicas.

-Esperemos que él y Kidou-sama vuelvan pronto-saltó Diana de repente.

-Etto...me dijo que tardaría dos semanas en volver-mencionó la peli-verde con nerviosismo y una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime).

-¡¿DOS SEMANAS?!- gritaron Diana y Kumiko a la vez.

-Pues...-empezó a decir Mizuki-...podríamos buscar una base de reuniones o algo así para cuando ocurra algo crítico.

-¡Qué buena idea Mizuki-nee-chan!-mencionó Miegumi mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-¿Es que os podéis tocar las unas alas otras?- preguntó Lidia.

-Solo si llevamos los guantes puestos.- explicó Akari.- Pero solo... entre nosotras... tu... eres la única que no puedes tocar a nadie...

-¡Akari!- gritó Etsuko.- ¡No digas eso!

-¡Es la verdad!- reclamó la acusada. Cintia se quedó mirando la cara de tristeza de Lidia. Entonces se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

-Ves Akari...- comenzó a decir Etsuko.- No le pasa nada...

La rubia notó algo extraño en su mano, acto seguido quitó su mano del hombro de Lidia, se quitó su guante con la otra mano, y pudo ver, algo que no se esperaba, de su mano... salía sangre. La chica comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

-¡Cintia!- gritaron todas a la vez para ir a ayudar a la hermana mayor de Tsurugi.

-¡Te dije que podía hacer daño!- gritó Akari a Etsuko, esta solo bajó la cabeza, no se esperaba... que pudiera hacer daño a su amiga.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir la peli-verde.- Tengo que irme...- dijo comenzando a correr y saliendo de la casa de la rubia. Comenzó a correr sin rumbo, hacia ningún lado, hasta que, mientras corría, un chico de cabellos azulados en punta, un extraño mechón saliendo de su cabeza, ojos ámbar con puntitas y tez pálida la vio corriendo.

-¡Lidia!- exclamó corriendo detrás de la chica, pero ella, solo aceleraba, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a nadie, y menos a una persona a la que podía herir.-¡Lidia espera!- la otra no contestaba, y al peli-azulado le resultaba mucho más extraño. Tan extraño, que salió detrás de ella corriendo. La alcanzó,y justo cuando iba a tocarle el hombro, ella dejó de correr y se alejo un poco de Tsurugi,por preucación.

-¡No me toques! Quiero decir...por favor...no te acerques...y-yo no te quiero hacer daño-a la peli-verde se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos.

-¡Eh, tú, deja en paz a esa preciosidad!-dijo un tipo con pinta de matón de barrio que empezaba a acercarse a Lidia y Tsurugi junto a dos tipos más.-guapa, será mejor que vengas con nosotros, te lo pasarás muy bien...-el matón la cogió del brazo. Gran error por su parte. Empezó a sangrar por todo el cuerpo hasta que su cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo. Los otros dos salieron corriendo despavoridos por miedo a correr la misma suerte que su líder. Lidia cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tsurugi no se resistió y abrazó a la peli-verde. Lidia se sorprendió al ver que Tsurugi seguía vivo. Le correspondió mientras se calmaba un poco y dejaba de llorar.

-Lidia, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Es que no se si debo decírtelo...¿se lo dirás a alguien?-era normal que después de todo lo que ha pasado Lidia desconfíe incluso en sus amigos.

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie-el peli-azulado le dio un tierno beso en la frente que hizo que la chica se sonrojara. Justo iba a empezar a hablar cuando llegaron las mayores del grupo, Mía, Isabella y Kumiko.

-Parad...- dijo Isabella mirando a la peli-verde y al peli-azulado.- La esta tocando...

-Es verdad...- comentó Kumiko.- Esto es extraño... muy extraño...

Mía se acercó a la peli-verde y al otro, justo cuando ella vio a su amiga, se separó de Kyousuke.- ¡Lidia, no puedes salir corriendo así por la buenas!- gritó la otra muy furiosa.

-¡Ya te has cargado a uno!- saltó gritando Kumiko.

-¡Y le hiciste daño a Cintia!- gritó a otra. Cada vez que las tres gritaban, Lidia se iba haciendo chibi mientras jugaba con sus deditos. Kyousuke se percató de lo de Cintia, y salió corriendo a su casa.

-¿Lo ha visto?- preguntó Kumiko a la menor. La otra asintió. Las tres mas mayores se miraron con una cara extraña.- Vamos a casa...- dijo Kumiko.

-¿A casa?- se preguntó la mas pequeña.- ¿Como que a casa?- preguntó a las otras.

-Verás... todas nosotras menos Cintia... vivimos en una fortaleza...- explicó Isabella.

-¿Y porque Cintia no?- preguntó la peli-verde.

-Porque se tiene que quedar con su hermano...- le explicó Mía.- Como sabes lo de Yuuichi... nuestra rubia se tiene que quedar con su hermano pequeño...y además...no podemos dejarte sola...ahora que tu padre no esta...-a la peli-negra azabache le costó un poco decir esas palabras, e Isabella la miró con tristeza.

-¿Por cierto... Kyousuke a donde ha ido?

-A su casa...- contestó la peli-verde con una sonrisa. Las otras sonrieron pero con los segundos cambiaron de cara.

-¿¡A su casa!?- gritaron las otras tres con las manos en la cabeza y un fondo negro que apareció de repente.-¡Cintia esta allí!¡Y todas las demás también!- comenzaron a correr de repente hacia la casa de la rubia, y la peli-verde las siguió.

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Las mayores tragaron saliva y miraron por la puerta, para encontrarse a un Kyousuke muy sorprendido y a las demás chicas con cara de sorpresa.

-No... hemos podido detenerle...- comentó Diana mirando a Isabella. El peli-azulado miraba a su hermana tumbada en el sofá, con la mano envuelta con una venda.

**.-Fin Capítulo 1: ¿¡Como, tengo poderes!?-.**

**Y aquí esta el capítulo 1 :D espero que os haya gustado mucho, los próximos los intentaré hacer más largos. Este solo tenía 5 páginas owo owo owo owo muy pocas... u.ú**


End file.
